Naos
by DrezdynBlack
Summary: It all started when a curious bundle was left on their doorstep at 12 Grimmauld Place. Follow Hermione through her incredible journey. WIP Rated M for later chapters.
1. Preface

**June 18, 1998**

It was a cool summer evening at number 12 Grimmauld place. The house remained empty save for a lonely muggleborn witch and a sleeping infant upstairs. Hermione sat in the kitchen at the table, stirring her tea using wandless magic while reading a newly published book on the different magic schools around the world; _Historical Witch and Wizarding Schools across the Globe by Jack R. Owling._

A mere six weeks has passed since the fall of Lord Voldemort. But it was still unsafe to travel alone. The Ministry of Magic was continuing to round up known death eaters and Harry's feat was making headlines in the _Daily Prophet_. The _Quibbler_ moved on a few weeks ago, thanks to Luna Lovegood's being a close friend and understanding that Harry despised the spotlight. Still, no one felt safer in over 50 years. It was nice to be able to breathe.

Hermione glanced at the enchanted clock on the wall. Much like Molly Weasley's, it shows the faces of the dwellers of the house and where they are currently located instead of telling time. On this clock, Hermione's designated hand pointed to _home._ Harry pointed to _quidditch,_ Teddy's rested over _bed,_ and Tonks' and Remus' hands pointed to _work._ Hermione sighed. She often spent the majority of her days sitting at the house all alone babysitting Teddy while his parents worked and Harry practiced for his quidditch team, the Grim Marauders.

Harry financed the team by all himself. He petitioned Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson to join. Ron joined by default - _hello, best friend_ , and they had just finished successfully judging auditions this past week and receiving their title of being an official quidditch team. Everyone was so proud of him, but no one more than Minerva McGonagall for she was the first to ever see his potential as a seeker for the wizard game. Their first match was to take place in two weeks.

Suddenly, a gentle knock sounded at the front door, startling Hermione. No one should be here. It wasn't visible to muggles, and was hidden from all others as well, except close family and friends. She peaked at the clock over her book taking note that everyone was still where they should be. Furrowing her brows, concern washed over her face. _Who could be at the door?_

Hermione stood and quickly made her way to the door. Pulling her wand from her back pocket, and readying it should something menacing be lurking behind the door. She took a deep breath and opened it, pointing it out towards the shadows.

"Who's there?" she stated confidently, even though she was anything but. She waited for a curse to come barreling at her. She waited for a hex. She even waited for someone to speak. However, the only sound she heard was the faint sound of a child. She looked down and saw a large bundle with a letter on top. _How strange._ Hermione couldn't deny the irony before her, having heard, and read, the story of _The Boy Who Lived_ countless times. Looking around for the messenger to no avail, she finally scooped up the child and locked the door behind her.

Sleeping peacefully in her arms lay an innocent babe with curls so dark they were almost black, eyelashes so long any girl would be envious, and the cutest dimple on its chin. _It?_ She didn't even know whether the child was a boy or girl.

She tucked the child in the crook of her left arm and grabbed the letter with her free hand while pocketing her wand after making sure the door was securely warded. She found herself back in her spot at the kitchen table, cradling the baby while breaking the seal on the envelope to read:

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _If this letter has found you, it is without a doubt because of my unfortunate demise. I know we said there would never be a forever, which is why it has taken this long to tell you. Our night of passion resulted in me carrying your child. I had hoped to find solitude away from my government in the States, as you know, and raise this little one on my own. Please raise him with all the love your heart can muster in my stead._

 _Love,_

 _Dahlia Wilton_

 _Bloody Hell._ Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and grimaced. _This was surely impossible_! She pulled a second parchment from behind the first. On this ratted page in a very different handwriting she read:

 _Naos Orion Black - March 22, 1997, mother died from childbirth._

"Hello Naos. It's just you against the world, huh? That's okay. I've got you now." She couldn't help but feel her heart warm for this little boy in her arms. His little face was so sweet. But she couldn't just keep him, could she? Maybe Remus would be able to care for him as if he was Naos' father.

She set the letter aside and dug in her pocket for her sickle. She had to alert Remus about this urgent matter. The sickle was enchanted with the protean charm like her coins she used for her group _Dumbledore's Army_ in her fifth year. She tapped the sickle with her wand and it glowed red. Now all she had to do was wait. Hopefully for not too long.

Not twenty minutes passed before Remus all but flew through the fireplace, startling Hermione for what would be the second time that night. Hermione scurried through the kitchen to meet him in the den with Naos in her arms. The tattered wizard stepped to her with a worrisome look upon his scarred face and she realized what he must have thought.

"Oh Remus! No, Teddy is fine!" she whispered. His fears visibly melted away as he relaxed his shoulders.

"Merlin's beard! Hermione you can't just page me unless it is urgent. Dora is beside herself. What did you need?"

"Well…" she bit the inside of her cheek. "The matter is urgent, but it doesn't involve Teddy." Remus raised a brow as she fished the letter from her back pocket and handed it to him. He slowly took it and mumbled out loud as he read the note. She watched his face drain of color.

"This child isn't Teddy?"

"You know the hair color he takes on when he is in my arms, Remus. It isn't black." Teddy, like his mother, is a metamorphmagus. He can change his bodily features at will, and when Hermione holds him, his hair becomes a golden chestnut color, with soft curls like her own.

"He is a little older than my Teddy, isn't he? Bloody hell." Remus chuckled.

"That's what I said." Hermione smirked.

"Can I hold him?" Remus held his hands out to her. She shifted the baby in her arms and held him out for Remus to take. She watched quietly as he rocked the little boy, tears silently dripping from his eyes. The moment was breathtaking and heartbreaking all at once. "I never imagined that this day would come. Harry, Teddy, and now Naos, all figuratively under one roof, but only one of their father's standing to witness it. How bittersweet." He took in a ragged breath and her heart broke a little more.

"He looks good in your arms." She whispered, looking down at Naos over Remus' shoulder. Now that she knew he was Sirius' son, she couldn't deny the resemblance.

"He looks better in yours." He turned to her with sadness in his eyes. "You know that Bellatrix is still out there. This boy has her blood in his veins. I can not raise him safely, Hermione. Not while she is alive and there are other death eaters around. No, we will call an emergency Order meeting to discuss this."

An hour later, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, and Kingsley Shacklebolt sat around the den surrounding the one year old laying in a bassinet in the center of the room. She and Remus agreed that inviting anyone else wouldn't be a good idea. The fewer people who knew, the better.

Remus handed the letter to Minerva. As she read, she sucked in a ragged breath, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. She passed it down the line and in turn each member finished reading with concern and wonderment upon their face. The letter finally reached Harry, the last member to read it. He dropped to his knees upon finishing it. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he looked upon the boy in the bassinet.

"How can this be?" he whispered. Hermione came behind him and placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder. She couldn't possibly know all the emotions he was experiencing. She felt him gently shaking under her touch.

"I feel, it is in the best interest for the boy, if he were to leave here. With Bellatrix still out there, he isn't safe." Remus stated.

"Where would he go?" Minerva asked.

"I'll take him!" Harry stood. Everyone looked at him, nodding their agreement. Only Remus and Hermione shook their heads.

"Harry, you are too widely publicized. With being the _Boy Who Lived_ , then the _Boy Who Won_ , and now a seeker for a new official quidditch team… I am sorry, but it is too risky." Remus frowned. He walked towards Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I know exactly how you feel. It seems that we just got Sirius back. But we can't keep him. Not until Bellatrix is gone.

"I will take him." The words left her mouth before she even knew she was saying them. The moment she picked Naos up, she felt like he belonged with her. All eyes were on her. She squared her shoulders and stepped forward. "I will keep him safe. I don't have anything tying me down. I am not as known to anyone. And no one will be looking for me. I can do it."

They spent the next hour weighing the pros and cons of Hermione caring for Naos. Harry reluctantly agreed that it was for the best. Molly and Arthur agreed that while they would love to care for another child, Naos didn't look anything like the Weasley's, and they were simply too old and spent, having raised seven of their own over the years. As the Prime Minister, it would be way too obvious and strange for Kingsley to just suddenly acquire a child. Minerva was far too busy as Headmistress to be caring for a small child and the Lupins had a list of reasons why they couldn't be the boys parents including their jobs, Remus being a werewolf, and already having one infant to care for.

"It's settled then. Hermione will take the boy." Remus concluded.


	2. Chapter 1 - Birthday Boy

**March 22, 2008**

Harriette stared at herself in the iron-framed mirror of her office. Her gray eyes were adorned with a gaunt discoloration underneath. Caring for hundreds of students was exhausting. She was grateful that her duties as the head healer of Ilvermorny were relieved every twelve hours by another. Remembering her time as at Hogwarts, she wondered how Madame Pomfrey did it as the only healer at the school. She took her wand and threaded it through her long, black tresses, non-verbally charming her hair to curl as she twirled her wrist.

Only three months left of the school year and then she could spend time with her son. He was to start school at Ilvermorny in the next term and while they already spent all of their time on campus due to them living there, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious for him but he was beyond excited about it. He was really hoping to be placed in the Thunderbird house as he had a great liking for all feathery creatures. _I think I will get him his own owl this year._

"Hattie?" A voice calling her snapped her from her reverie. A slender woman with a handsome caramel complexion stood in the doorway. Mrs. Prewitt was a petite woman but very skillful in the craft of healing and could brew the Draught of Sanitatem like no other. Harriette was quite fond of the older lady.

"Oh, Marta! Good morning! Is my shift over already?"

"Today it is." The older lady smiled, tilting her head. Harriette bit the inside of her cheek, confusion settling on her face with furrowed brows. It was still quite early in the morning and she was sure she had another few hours until she was scheduled to be relieved.

"Today?"

"I know you haven't had time to visit the city to get your boy a gift, have you?" Marta winked. Harriette's eyes grew wide before she smirked.

"Oh, you are good. How did you know?"

"We do this every year, Ms. Dahl." She chuckled. "Now go get that boy a gift. I will be here. I noticed the beds were empty so I will check on Naos in a bit. Go on now, go." The older lady ushered her through the door.

"You are the best, Marta." Harriette kissed her cheek and hurried to the city.

Her trip to the small village near the castle was very successful. Not only did she find the perfect owl, but purchased a decent amount of treats and an enchanted diary as well for Naos. Much like the Marauder's map, the parchment in the diary would remain blank for anyone that didn't know the password. She also found herself a charming feline companion. Krishna was part kneazle and she found herself instantly smitten. The calico had the most interesting pattern. She was all black save for a white patch on her chest and little toes on each paw, orange stripes on each of her four legs and tail, and one orange stripe down the center of her head.

Harriette set the birdcage, cat carrier, and sack of goodies on her small oak coffee table in the sitting room. It was almost time for breakfast and Naos would be up soon. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Naos' hand pointed to _home_. She raised an eyebrow. _Someone is already awake._ She unlocked the cat carrier and Krishna mewed her appreciate before pouncing out of her cage bring a smile to Harriette.

She turned from the curious kitten to follow the sound of laughter into the kitchen where she found Naos attacking a stack of pancakes smothered in berries and cream. She leaned against the door jam, admiring his enthusiasm. Marta was at the stove cooking up bacon and eggs, chuckling at something Naos had said. She had always been sweet to Naos, another reason Harriette admired her.

"Good morning my birthday boy." She finally spoke. Walking over to her son, she ruffled his shaggy black hair and kissed his head.

"Mom!" He groaned. "I am not a boy, I am the man of the house." He insisted. She put her hands up, surrendering to his declaration. He sure was growing up fast.

"Fine, fine. Big man." She winked at her friend as Marta set a plate before her. "After breakfast, I want to show you something." She beamed at him. Marta said her goodbye's and wished Naos a happy birthday before returning to the hospital wing leaving them to finish their breakfast alone.

"Marta sure knows how to cook, huh?" She quipped between bites.

After breakfast, Harriette guided Naos to the sitting room with one hand over his eyes so he couldn't see. She was excited to give him his gifts and really hoped he would enjoy them. She wished she could give him everything his heart desires, but a salary as a healer at the school didn't pay much.

"Are you ready?" He nodded excitedly. "Happy birthday!" she whispered, pulling her hand away. She watched him eagerly walk to the coffee table and drop to his knees before the staged items. Next to the birdcage lay the diary and assortment of candies and pastries.

"You got me an owl?" the bird hooted. "What's its name?" He carefully opened the door to the cage and offered his hand for the bird to step onto. The black feathered creature ducked his head at the sudden motion.

"He didn't come with one. He is still an owlet. You can give him any name you wish, sweetheart." She watched his face closely as she settled into a deep read armchair nearby. The boy had a soft smile on his lips and it made her heart swell. "He is a little skittish, I am afraid. But if anyone can get him to trust, it would be you." He beamed at her.

"He is perfect, mom. I think I will name him King, after the man that helped you when you were younger." Her heart swelled even more and it took all her strength not to cry at his tender heart. "Hello, King." He ran a finger over the bird's beak. Naos left the door to the cage open and turned to the diary. He carefully picked it up and turned it over, examining it with a curious look on his face.

"It's an enchanted diary. The pages will remain blank, even after you write in it unless you have the password. You just tap your wand on the pages and the words will appear."

"That is so cool! Thanks, mom!"

"You are most welcome."

Harriette sat in her favorite armchair for the rest of the day reading healer's publications. She needed to stay caught up on the latest spells, potions, and other treatments for healing. Not very many new spells or potions ever came about but rather variations of old ones. There are different magical plants in America than in Britain, but the potion's effects are pretty much the same. For instance, the Draught of Sanitatem in the states is more or less the equivalent to the Essence of Diginy from London.

She closed the journal in her lap and looked over to Naos. He had spent the rest of the day trying to coax King from his birdcage but the owl remained indifferent to the boy's persuasions and gently cooing. She had faith, however, that Naos would be successful in winning the bird's trust.

"It's about time to say goodnight." She announced. "Take King and your other gifts to your room and get ready for bed. And don't forget to brush your teeth." Proper dental hygiene was important to her, and she stressed it every morning and every evening. She was still Hermione Jean Granger, after all, daughter to muggle dentists, even if she illegally changed her name to Harriette Janine Dahl with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt. She never forgot who she is, and never will.


End file.
